A temperature-sensor circuit may be configured to trip at a specified temperature. For example, in a rising temperature application, a temperature-sensor circuit may be configured to trip if the specified temperature is exceeded. This application may be used to activate a fan when the specified temperature is reached. Conversely, in a falling temperature application, a temperature-sensor circuit may be configured to trip if the temperature drops below the specified temperature. For a falling temperature application, the temperature-sensor circuit may be employed to activate a heater if the specified temperature is reached.
A temperature-sensor circuit that trips at a specified temperature may employ hysteresis. Hysteresis may prevent the output of the temperature-sensor circuit from oscillating. Typically, 2° C. to 10° C. of hysteresis is used with temperature-sensor circuits.